


Obsession

by YosanoOrihara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Love, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YosanoOrihara/pseuds/YosanoOrihara
Summary: Mikan's obsession with Junko grows with everyday they spend togheter. But what would happen if Junko started developing feelings for her?
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Kudos: 42





	Obsession

Junko switched on the lights. She didn't really care if that would wake her annoying roomate. She never cared if her actions bothered others, in fact it she wanted to annoy them. She loved the despair on their faces when they yelled at her. In the end nobody could do a thing about her and she always won.

"Enoshima-san! Wh-what are you doing?"

"Eh? What are YOU doing in my bathroom, you pervert?" There was no need to raise her voice, her entire presence made Mikan tremble. Then again anything was enough to make Mikan tremble. She began to stutter apologies and back away in fear. "You know it's technically our bathroom, right? said Junko, her voice softening. "I can't actually stop you from coming in."

Mikan nodded. She stood in the same spot for a few minutes staring at Junko without blinking. She had always been obsessed with Junko from the moment she laid eyes on her. When she heard they were going to be roommates she wondered if that's what heaven felt like. But Junko was mean and mocked her all the time. And she was obsessed with something called "despair". _That's_ _okay. I_ _can_ _deal_ _with_ _her_ _not_ _being_ _mine. In_ _the_ _end_ _why_ _would_ _she_ _even_ _look_ _at_ _some_ _petty_ _girl_ _like_ _me? As_ _long_ _as I am_ _here_ _to_ _watch_ _over_ _her..._ Mikan was lost too deep in her thoughts to notice what exacly was Junko doing. But when the younger girl turned away from her mirror she spotted a big purple bruise right under her left eye.

"What is that, Enoshima-san?"

Junko touched her cheek applying some makeup over her bruise. "This? Oh, this is nothing. I got into a fight with Ibuki at that party I went."

Mikan stepped closer and her shaky fingers touched Junko's face for a second before retreating back. Her whole body was trembling waiting for Junko to hit her. She had touched her without permission and she was going to get punished for it like Junko always did to people who did something against her will. Mikan was already excited by the mere thought of being kicked and touched by the godesss. But there was no kick. Junko simply put her hand on her throat and squeezed. All the air had been suck out of her lungs. Her face turned to a pinkish shade and she was getting turned on by the treatment. Then, out of nowhere Junko released her. The aspiring doctor fell on her knees.

"You really are a pervert, enjoying all that." said Junko washing her hands. But then again, wasn't she just as bad? She had enjoyed just as much as the shy doctor. What was her excuse?


End file.
